The invention relates to a torque transfer device, in particular in the drive train of a motor vehicle, for torque transfer between a drive unit, in particular a piston engine, and a transmission, with at least one multi-disk clutch, in particular a double disk clutch, comprising at least one disk packet, comprising outer disks, which are connected non-rotatably with an outer disk carrier, and inner disks, which are connected non-rotatably with an inner disk carrier, and with at least one operating lever device for operating the multi disk clutch, wherein a pressure transfer device extends between the disk packet and the operating lever device through at least one pass-through hole, which is cut out in a carrier device.